It Means Cold, Dimitrti
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Rose DOES NOT want to shovel snow in the Polar Vortex, but maybe Dimitri can make it worth her while. Tumblr prompt from myroza


**A/N: One of many prompts that I'm working on for myroza (on Tumblr). I wrote most of this while hopped up on NyQuill, so if something doesn't make sense, feel free to point it out to me. If y'all want prompts to be written, head over to my Tumblr ask and fire away =)**

* * *

"WHY is Court in Pennsylvania? It couldn't have been someplace warmer, like, I don't know. Antarctica!" I grumbled, pulling on one of Dimitri's sweaters over my own long sleeved shirt.

Dimitri laughed from his spot on the bed where he was pulling on his snow boots, "Rose, you know it's not that bad out."

"Pft," I blew air in between my teeth, "The weather guy said we're in a Polar Vortex! Polar, Dimitri, that means it's damn cold outside!"

I threw myself on the bed, barely jostling Dimitri, and stuck my leg in the air to dramatically pull on a pair of woolen socks.

Dimitri reached over and pinched my leg, "The less you complain, the faster we get out and shovel and the faster we get back inside."

"For steaming shower sex?" I asked, batting my eyelashes and rolling onto my stomach.

Dimitri laughed, he'd been doing more of that lately, and I was grateful for it.

"If you're good," he said, pulling me to my feet and planting a soft kiss to the top of my head.

"You like me bad, though," I laughed, shoving my feet into my boots and trailing after him.

"I like you when you're not driving me crazy," he threw the words over his shoulder, along with my new hat.

I pulled the thing over my ears and grumbled, "I don't drive you crazy. I'm endearing."

Dimitri didn't say anything, but he did smile, his eyes lighting up.

"What?" I asked. But before he could answer I saw my reflection in the mirror.

"Dammit, Lissa!" I muttered. The hat, earflaps and all, was puffed out on the top of my head, making it look like I was smuggling a fruit basket underneath. I tried tugging it down, but nothing would make the hat sit flat. To make matters worse, the pompom that I had thought was small enough to be passable, was like a homing beacon on the top of my head.

"I'm getting rid of this," I went to pull it off, but Dimitri grabbed my hand, stopping me.

By way of explanation, he said, "it looks nice. Leave it."

I quirked my lips up in a smile, "You think I'm cute!"

Dimitri smiled, "I'm not answering that."

"Aw, come on. Admit it!" I said, following him outside and taking the shovel he offered me.

"Start shoveling, Rose,: he said, disappearing into the garage to find the snow blower.

"Why do I have to shovel? You're bigger," I called, digging into the snow covering the walkway from the driveway to the house.

"Because, the last time it snowed, you crashed the snow blower into Mrs. Adamson next door," Dimitri shouted over the roar of the machine.

He had a point. Although, she shouldn't have been so close to me. And she's lucky I didn't decide to run over her yappy, little dog.

I watched Dimitri move the snow blower around our cars and start I on the sidewalk. He'd probably get all of it cleaned before I could make a dent on the walkway.

I was already getting bored of shoveling. I kicked at a hunk of snow, an idea forming in my mind.

A minute later, I burst into laughter when my snowball exploded against Dimitri's puffy, black jacket.

He stopped, letting go of the clutch on the snow blower and turned around slowly.

"It slipped," I shrugged, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh, it slipped, huh?" Dimitri was so fast I barely registered his arm moving before I was hit in the stomach with a snowball.

"Oof," I grunted, "That's an act of war, Belikov!"

I gathered up an armful of snow and threw it, missing Dimitri completely. He laughed, throwing more snow at me.

My dhampir training kicked in and I started dodging his throws.

"You'll never get me!' I laughed gleefully, throwing a snowball over my shoulder.

"Don't underestimate me, Rose!" Dimitri came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground.

"Dimitri! No! Stop!" I shouted and wiggled underneath him as he held a fistful of snow over my face.

He was smiling, his face red from the cold and wind, pieces of hair falling out from underneath his hat and blowing around his face. God, he was gorgeous.

"Apologize for throwing the first snowball, _Roza_, and I'll get up," he said, eyes twinkling.

I grinned, "I never apologize. You should know that by now, comrade."

He raised an eyebrow, and I lifted my knee into his stomach, startling him enough that I could roll away and jump up. I jumped up, grabbing onto a tree branch and letting the snow fall off of it and onto Dimitri's head.

"ROSE!" he bellowed from underneath a pile of the white stuff, making my laugh even harder.

"Admit I won, comrade! I'll leave you alone!" I teased, swinging form the branch.

Dimitri stood up, covered from head to toe in powdery snow, and took a few steps towards me. I let out a yelp as he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Dimitri! Dimitri, where are we going? What are you doing?" I worried, kicking my legs in the air.

The next thing I knew, I was airborne for a few seconds before landing in a snow drift. I sat, shocked, for a minute before batting snow out of my face and sputtering in anger.

I heard Dimitri's laughter before I saw him, and I halfheartedly threw snow at him.

"You're the worst," I grumbled, climbing out of the drift.

"Remember, you started all of this," he laughed, looping an arm around my shoulder.

"I thought it would be fun," I said, "You know, cute. Like in all of those romantic comedies Lissa makes me watch."

Dimitri eyed me, "Oh, so now she _makes_ you watch them?"

"_Yes_," I said, forcefully, "She makes me watch them."

"Whatever you say," Dimitri concedes, but I know he doesn't believe me. And why should he? He and I both know I'm lying through my teeth.

I tug his hand, "Let's go in. I'm cold." I feign a shiver to try and guilt him.

"I have to finish the sidewalk," he looks over to where the bright red snow blower is sitting, looking like a smear of fresh blood against the white snow.

I shiver for real this time, the mental image I painted for myself too real and combined with the snow and the cold is making my think too much of Mason. And I can feel my two original _molnija_ marks tingle on the back of my neck.

Dimitri must see a change in my expression, because he nods, "It can wait. I'm cold too."

Another lie, because I know for a fact that the man standing next to me can sit on a patio in Siberia in the dead of winter wearing nothing but a long sleeved shirt and not be cold. This Polar Vortex is nothing for him.

I tuck myself against his side, "Thank you."

He chuckles softly, "Anything for you, _Roza."_

His sweet sentiment is ruined by the handful of snow he sticks down the back of my jacket.

"DIMITRI!" I shriek, running after him.

I catch up to him in the front hallway, only because he's stopped running, prepared to smack him in the chest. But he lifts me into the air and holds me close, kissing every inch of my face.

I lock my legs around his waist.

Eh, maybe this Polar Vortex isn't so bad.


End file.
